dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Rapper
Red & Blue notice a house next to their apartment and greet the new neighbour. However this new neighbour Red and Blue will find interesting Characters *Rapper *Red *Blue *Bruce Transcript (The camera zooms in on the new neighbour's house. Suddenly a gun shot is heard in there.) (Blue is seen watching the house) Blue: Red, have you noticed we've got a neighbour next to our apartment? (Red is seen playing Flame Wars online) Red: Nope! All I've seen is people dyin! (shows flame wars on Red's TV. Red scores a headshot) Game: Headshot! Red: Boom Mother! Blue: Well I'm gonna go check it out. (leaves) Red: Kay. Don't get yo pussy in danger again! Blue: THAT DIDN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE!! (Shows Blue knocking on the new neighbour's door. No one answers. Blue knocks again and the door opens with no one actually there. Blue enters and the door slams behind him scaring Blue.) Blue: (scared) Oh my God! What the fuck's going on!? Mysterious voice: Who enters my house? Blue: (dead scared) WHO'S THERE!!??? (Blue sees a shadow on the wall. He turns around and sees an orange stick figure and Blue screams.) Blue: OH MY GOD! Orange figure: Who are you and what are you doing here? Blue: (trying to say someting) Well I'm uh... Well..... Orange figure: SPit IT OUT!!! Blue: (lets it out) MY NAME IS BLUE AND I CAME HERE TO GREET YOU AS OUR NEW NEIGHBOUR!!! (starts breathing in and out breath really fast) Orange figure: Hmm.... So your not here to assasinate me? Blue: What? No. Why would I? Orange figure: I don't trust many people these days. Blue: What do you have enemies? Orange figure: Yup. Use to live on the streets with lots of enemies who always try to kill me. Blue: You mean like Street Gangs? Orange figure: Yeah somethin' like that. Blue: Alright I see. Orange figure: (thinks of something Blue said) Wait a minute. When you introduced your name you said 'we'. Blue: Oh yeah that. (shows bored tone on his face) I have an annoying best friend named Red. Orange figure. Really? Can I meet him? Blue: I don't think so. (time lapse, Red is now in the house.) Red: WOW! You get to kill all kinds of bad people!? Sick! Orange figure: Well It's not that awesome for me. Blue: I see what he means. Say what's your name? Rapper: Name's Rapper. Red: Rapper?? (tries not to laugh) Blue: RED!! Red: What?! It's a cool name! Sort of... Blue: Say how about we introduce you to our friends? Rapper: No. I'm not going outside. They might find me..... Blue: You mean the street gangs? Rapper: Yeah. Red: Street Gangs? Blue: It's a long story. Red: Well I kill street gangs all the time! Rapper: Really? Red; Fuck yeah! Them noobs suck at using guns like mine! Blue: Yeah! We'll keep ya away from them. Rapper: Fine. We'll take a walk. But first I better prepare in case we run into them. (Rapper runs into his room and comes back out with 3 shotguns) Red: SWEET! WE'RE GONNA KILL SOME NOOBS!? Blue: NO!! Only the street gangs. Red; Aww! Well I'm still gonna kill Broseph Blue: Oh god. (time lapse, the three are now walking on the sidewalk.) Blue: So, you steal things, you rob banks and even like to get drunk? Rapper: What's wrong with that? It's what I do! Red: Really? Me too! Rapper: Wow! You and I have a lot in common. (suddenly some guys with sunglasses jump out of nowhere.) Rapper: (gasps) It's them... Blue: Them?? Rapper: The Street gangs! Black figure: Why if it isn't Rapper, our old enemy. Rapper: Well hello Bruce. Bruce: 'bout time we find you here. Who are these two pussies? Red; PUSSIES!? No One calls me a pussy but me, dickfart! Blue: (confused) What? Rapper: You better stay away from me before I show you my fighting skills. Bruce: What? You got lazy? (laughts) Rapper: THAT'S IT!! GET THEM!!! (The fight begins. Rapper runs towards 4 gang members and slices their heads off. Red shoots at 3 gang members and Blue just kicks a dead gang member.) Bruce: Well.... You appear to have gain the upper hand. (zooms in on Bruce's face) But not for long... Rapper: (glares at Bruce). (Rapper and Bruce begin to fight each other. Rapper dodges all the bullets Bruce fires at him and Rapper throws his gun and hits Bruce's face causing the gun to shoot at Bruce. Bruce falls on the ground with blood bleeding from his head.) Mortal Kombat Voice: K.O.! Blue: What the hell? Rapper: Looks like I win douchebag. Bruce: This isn't over! (collapses) Rapper: Done and done! Red: Whoa...... That was AWESOME! Blue: Wow man your a really good fighter. Rapper; Yup. That's me. Well I better get going. They may follow me.... (runs off) Blue: There goes our new crazy friend. Red: Dude! This guy's like crazy! But his name still kinda sucks though. (snickers) Blue: RED! -Episode Ends- Gallery Hello Rapper 3.png|OMG! Hello Rapper 2.png|Have you noticed there's a house next to our Apartment? Meet Rapper.png|Yup. That's me. Hello Rapper 4.png|His name still sucks though. What do you think about this episode? Bad (1/5) Not impressive (2/5) Ok (3/5) Cool (4/5) AWESOME! (5/5) Category:Episodes